When major events--and particularly outdoor events--such as golf tournaments, air-shows, state and county fairs or the like are conducted, thousands of people gather to wander over a generally defined space. Such events are normally scheduled during the warmer months--with fingers crossed that the weather will cooperate during the term of the event. When the weather does cooperate, the thronging attendees become thirsty, and the sponsor(s) of the event try to provide some means by which the attendees can slake their thirst.
Refreshment stands, or dispensers for thirst-quenching drinks, are normally placed at selected locations within the defined space where spectators, and even participants, are gathered, and trash receptacles are preferably located in relatively close proximity to such refreshment facilities. Bottled water stands exemplify the present state of the art for refreshment dispensers utilized at such events, but such devices are typically incapable of being readily disassembled for moving and storage. As such, the prior art refreshment dispensers are not only sufficiently heavy to be inconvenient for one person to load onto, or from, a vehicle for transportation but they can only be stored in their erected configuration. The prior known refreshment dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,305 is directed to a dispenser that can be shipped and then erected, but the erection procedure is sufficiently complicated that the assembly and/or disassembly procedure can not be readily performed with ease and efficiency by one person and without tools.